elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jawanan
|Base ID = }} Jawanan is a Redguard who came from Hammerfell to Skyrim with the hopes to become a fletcher. Background He lives in the city of Solitude but speaks to the Dragonborn about exploring landmarks around Skyrim—specifically, the city of Windhelm and the ruin Volskygge. Jawanan was drawn to Solitude by Fihada's skills as a fletcher. Jawanan hoped that Fihada would teach him how to become a master fletcher. Location Jawanan can often be found wandering the market or in the Fletcher. He usually lounges around The Winking Skeever at night. Dialogue "Ah, yet another new face. I'm from Hammerfell, you see. I can hardly keep track of all the people I've been meeting." :You're a long way from home, then. "Aye, but I'll be here in Solitude for longer still. Fihada's skill as a fletcher drew me to this place. I wanted to learn. And there is still much of Skyrim I wish to see. I hear there is a city, Wind-Helm, that is nearly white with... What do you call it? Ah yes! Snow. And far to the west lies a ruin. Volskygge. Inside, there is said to be a wall, black as night. And it speaks! In the ancient Dragon tongue! There are wonders in this place I never dreamed imaginable." :I've been traveling all over. Even been to Helgen... "Where the Dragon attacked? We've heard rumors of death and... and fire from the skies. But no real news." ::The rumors are all true. "Then we should soon be selling arrows by the bushel. A sword is no good against a dragon." Conversations Evette San Jawanan: "I think I may wait until the Burning of King Olaf to have a Spiced Wine." Evette San: "You and everyone else. Word is it may not happen this year though." Fihada Fihada: "How's it coming there, Jawanan?" Jawanan: "Slow, but looking good, sir." Fihada: "Slow's the only way to do it! Work too hard and you'll warp the wood." Jawanan: "Fihada, where did you learn how to make bows so well?" Fihada: "The same place I learned my charm and quick wits; I used to be an Imperial ranger, my boy!" Jawanan: "Wish I could learn some of that charm. I'm just good with bows, not people." Fihada: "You'd make a better Imperial ranger than me. I may have charmed the locals, but my fellow soldiers hated my waggling tongue." Quotes *''"Ah, yet another new face. I'm from Hammerfell, you see. I can hardly keep track of all the people I've been meeting."'' *''"Fletching suits me. It's difficult and sometimes tedious, but a well-made arrow strikes forth like the fury of a god."'' *''"Always good to see a fellow traveler. I hope you found the roads relatively safe, free from dragons at the very least."'' *''"If you're looking for any archery or fletching supplies, you should see Fihada. I'm just the apprentice."'' *''"Stop back anytime."'' *''"Good to talk to a fellow traveler."'' Trivia *Strangely, speaking to him will not add the Volskygge location to the map. *If the subtitles are turned on before speaking to him, they will reveal Windhelm spelled as "Wind-Helm." Appearances * de:Jawanan es:Jawanan fr:Jawanan pl:Jawanan ru:Джаванан Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters